Snowflakes
by waiting4tomorrow
Summary: Snowflakes have never meant anything to Harry. That is, until one evening with a special girl… Takes place during 3rd book. R&R HPXHG


There was a late February breeze rustling the trees as Harry walked through the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest. His mind was full of jumbled thoughts – the Quidditch Final, Ron and Hermione's make-up and Sirius Black. He wasn't paying attention to anything until he felt himself go flying to the ground. Picking himself up, he realised he had tripped on an overly large tree root. That was when he noticed. He didn't have a clue where he was.

For some reason, it pleased him. Peace and quiet at last where nobody could find him. He wandered further through the thickness of trees until he came across a set of small tree stumps. He sat down, once again letting his thoughts take over.

_I'm going to kill Black. If I had known about all this then I wouldn't have promised Mr Weasley anything. Damn! I hate making promises! But this is important – I have to find him. He betrayed my parents, for Merlin's sake! He's the reason they're dead! No one can expect me not go after him! He's already got into Gryffindor Tower, and he didn't succeed in killing me, so he'll try again. I'll have to – _

"Harry!" said a voice.

Harry turned, looking around wildly. He couldn't see anyone. Yet that voice sounded familiar…

Hermione emerged from the trees. She looked a little shaken, and was covered in twigs, thorns and little snowflakes. It had been snowing lightly ever since Harry had sat down, rather surprisingly since it was February. The red and gold scarf she was wearing with her cloak looked like it was ruined. When she saw where he was looking, however, she took out her wand and repaired it, making it look as good as new.

_Damn! So much for some peace and quiet! _

She came and sat down on a tree stump next to him. He was grateful for her silence. Somehow, a little voice in his head told him that as he'd been found, he was glad to be found by her.

"Hey," he said, wondering why he was starting a conversation. She was going to shout at him for entering the forest, especially now it was getting darker. And there was Sirius Black looking for him. He hoped he got found by the betrayer. Then he wouldn't be breaking his promise of not looking for the traitor, as the traitor would find him.

Hermione opened her mouth and Harry braced himself for the lecture to come. "How are you?" she asked softly.

His eyes widened. What, no lecture? This was strange…

"Fine," he replied.

She shook her head, smiling sadly. Snowflakes glided down onto her hair. "Both of us know you're not, Harry. I'm not Ron. You can tell me, you know."

He sighed. She was right; he needed to get it off his chest. "I'm just… worried, you know? So many things on my mind. The Quidditch Final's looming nearer amongst other things."

"Sirius Black, you mean," she murmured.

"Yeah."

"You mustn't go after him, Harry. Promise me. Black's done a lot of terrible things, and I… I couldn't bear it if he did something to you." There were tears glistening in her eyes as she said this. Glistening like the snowflakes on her hair. Harry felt himself feel colder in her distress.

Harry wondered how he'd survived the months when she and Ron hadn't been talking. He didn't know why he'd chosen Ron's side, now. She was just as important and he shouldn't have let her go. He leaned in closer to her. "I don't intend to let anything happen to me, Hermione. I just want revenge, that's all. He's the reason my parents are dead."

"Your parents would want you to keep safe, not go around looking for him," she argued quietly, her eyes cast downwards.

"Well I don't know that, do I? All thanks to Black," he said bitterly.

He watched her closely as she struggled with herself to say something back.

"I'm scared for you, Harry," she said finally, shuffling even closer.

"I'm scared for you, too."

"Promise me you'll be careful," she whispered, her eyes lost in his as his were in hers. He leaned in ever closer, until they were so close that he could see his glasses reflected in her beautiful, brown eyes. He could see the snowflakes melting on her nose.

Their lips were almost touching. Harry felt himself make the final move before they turned around wildly. Galloping hooves could be heard coming closer.

Harry took out his wand and stuck himself in front of Hermione. She too had her wand out.

"Harry Potter, today is again not a safe day for you to be here." It was Firenze, the centaur. "Come with me. I will show you to the boundary of the forest," he said.

The walk there was silent except for the brushing of the leaves and crunching of the twigs underneath their feet. When they reached the edge of the forest, Firenze said his farewells and left. Harry turned to face Hermione.

She was standing there watching the few snowflakes falling from the sky. Only a few glittered on the ground. She smiled as she caught one of the last ones, letting it fall onto her outstretched hand. Her smile was almost sad in a way. She looked at the twinkling snowflake and he looked too.

It glittered for a few moments before it became smaller, smaller until it wasn't really there. Harry watched it until it disappeared completely, understanding flowing through his veins. He caught Hermione's eye and smiled. She smiled back. It wasn't meant to last.

Just like the snowflake.


End file.
